kirbyfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Icicle
Icicle is the mischevious twin brother of Frost; a master of surprises and lover of pranks. He currently resides in Frost's home, and is constantly trying to get under his skin for the heck of it. Due to the War against Nightmare, Frost and Icicle were separated at an early age. While Frost went on to become a Galaxy Soldier, Icicle ended up getting lost on an entirely different planet after pursuing his mother's killer. His backstory is unclear for the most part. However, after the war he rallied up his own party and attempted to take back Solo Star, his home planet, from Nightmare's forces. He eventually reunited with Frost during a rescue mission. It was a complete coincidence that Frost was in the area for an entirely different reason while Icicle was out to save Kieara, Frost's childhood friend--whom Icicle didn't even know at the time. Character © to Yusef1992/Smash The Echidna/Frost1992. In order of the usernames on Youtube, Myspace, and Deviantart, respectively. Smash The Echidna is also a member at KirbyFanon.wikia.com. Looks Like most of his kind, Icicle is small and round, shaped almost like a ball. His skin is cyan and his shoes are blue with a single red stripe going across them. His eyes are a clear sky blue color, much like his brother's. He wears a similar cap to that of Frost's signature blue star one. However, his is thinner, dark red, and has no star, ball, or any ornament hanging from the end. At his sides are two swords; A wind elemental blade and a long katana. Personality Icicle is a rather goofy, carefree, easygoing guy who's always on the look-out for fun. He can be a very mischievous trickster, often pulling pranks and surprises on people--most notably Frost, as he finds his reactions to be priceless. At first, he can come off as a bit childish and immature. But when it comes down to it, he can be quite serious when he needs to. Under that playful exterior is a boy who suffered a lot in the past. Despite having a hard time almost his entire life, he still tried to keep an optimistic view on things, knowing that as long as he didn't lose himself, somehow things would be alright in the end. It was tough for him to keep thinking like that, but he was right. After reuniting with his brother, he's become much more confident in his beliefs. Strengths and Powers Icicle is a rather skilled swordsman. While he wields two swords, inspired by his father, he was never actually trained by anyone else to use them. His fighting style is completely self-taught, and he's proud of it. In contrast to Frost's powerful strikes designed to kill, Icicle's swings are weaker yet flashier. He is quite confident in his abilities, and a bit of a show-off; he likes to put all of his athletic, acrobatic skills into his attacks. This occassionally leads to some unnecessary flips and spins on his part, which may end up working against him, though he's pretty competent and can usually handle any counters. He wields two different types of swords; One a long katana, and the other a wind elemental longsword, which he can freely use to fire razor sharp blades of wind, similar to a Sword Beam. Actual sword beams with it tend to be far faster than the norm, cutting right through the air and leaving a blast of wind in it's wake. Aside from that, he can be very sneaky. He's about as stealthy as a theif. He's also fairly good at discovering enemy weak points and exploiting them. General Info Miscellaneous info goes here. Talk about how the character is in current times, and add anything else that fits here. Items Currently In Possession (This section is entirely optional.) --- --- History In actuality, I'm not entirely sure when or how I came up with Icicle. Originally, Frost was the only child in his family. Somewhere along the line, I went back and added Icicle, making him the long lost brother. He never had his story explained. He disappeared after Dark Kirby murdered their mother, and didn't reappear until some time after the events of Frost's story. He made a miraculous return during a climatic battle, and was implied to have been 'found' by the mysterious, enigmatic man named Puff, who was the missing father of another character. Even after returning, nobody knew where he'd been for the past 16 years. It was left unexplained, and it's still a somewhat shaky story. An interesting note about his personality, is that Frost was intended to be quite similar to him. However, Frost's personality took a drastic change over the course of the series, as he increasingly became more grumpy and irritable. Icicle on the other hand, didn't change too much--despite having been through just as much pain and suffering as his brother. However, Frost was constantly bothered by everyone, ranging from unwanted guests to actual enemies attempting to steal the Power Star from him. Icicle never had that problem. Appearances Shows where the characters have made an appearance. Roleplays --- Fanfictions --- Other Appearances --- Relationships with Other Characters Talk about what friends and/or family they have. Characters by the same creator Family --- --- Friends --- --- Enemies --- --- Other characters Friends --- --- Enemies --- --- Fun Facts Post trivia and other interesting facts about the character here. Category:Unfinished Pages Category:STE's Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Weapon Users:Swords Category:Batamon